Destined to Die
by Tyster
Summary: Two hearts, two lives, one curse. Can Harry and Ginny break it before they die, again? Will updat as soon as call girl is over, or demand is high. R and R


Disclaimer: Oh God is that time again. You know the time where I tell you all that I own nothing, except the plot, and that the fabulous JK owns everything else. YEAH, you do remember!!!!!

Summary: Two lovers on board the Titanic are cursed. They both die as the ship sinks into the sea. When their souls reincarnate they still carry the curse with them. Can they over come the curse put on them before their time runs out again like all the times before? And if yes, how? 

A/N I am just posting this chapter here for now, till I finish with Call Girl. I just want to see how many people are interested in seeing this. Should I leave it like this, or continue it, people it is all up to you!

 April 14th 1912

            The sea was calm and an icy chillness blew over the deck of the mighty ship. It was her maiden voyage, and the Titanic was doing good. Overlooking the warnings of icebergs, the sailors increased the speed by several knots, and were speeding along the Atlantic. Yet, oblivious to all this, the passengers strolled by the decks pulling their cloaks all tighter, wanting to go back into the smoking room for a nice warming drink.

            On the stern side, under the bridge, stood Ginny. She wore a soft velvet dress. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body, as another ice blast swept onto the ship. She looked around.

            "He's late." She said to no one particular.

            "Who you talking to?" came a voice from behind.

            "No one in particular" Ginny said smiling. She knew the owner of that voice.

            She span around and looked into the deep green eyes of her beloved. His messy black hair looked even more messier, but nonetheless, in the star light, he looked like a god. Ginny's red hair and brown eyes, shone with a love, neither had ever seen, but both returned.

            "Virginia," He whispered

            "Shh, Harry." 

            The stood in silence just looking at each other. They smiled, laughed, complimented with their eyes. But before long they pulled into a kiss. When they finally parted their lips were red, and they were flustered even in the cold climate of the northern Atlantic.

            "Harry," Ginny started. "I don't know what to say."

            "What do you mean?"

            "When this ship docks," Ginny nearly broke down, " I, I … am engaged to Mr. Malfoy."

            Harry stood in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. This girl, no woman, in front of him, his only love in his life, was going to marry another. 

            "You can't" Harry stuttered.

            "It is wished so by my family." Ginny replied silently.

            "Then defy them. Defy them all." Harry said loudly in rage.

            "My love, you know I can't do that. I can never go against the wishes of my family." Ginny pleaded.

            "But, but we love each other. We are meant to be together." Harry said, trying to calm himself down. "Forever."

            "I now my love, I now." Ginny said crying. Her hand went up to Harry's cheek, and slowly rubbed it. A tear ran down his cheek. "Please love don't cry." She said. " You must remain strong. You can find another."

            "I don't need another. I need you" Harry yelled.

            "Bad luck," said a male voice from above them.

            Ginny and Harry looked up. Their faces widened in horror as Malfoy, looked down at them from the railings.

            "My dear." He started, " I never would have thought."

            Ginny stared at her feet.

            "And with a servant. I never heard of such a thing."

            Harry looked up at the evil face that stared down at him.

            "Be carefull Potter, or ill hex you too." 

            Ginny's head shot up. Harry was a wizard too? He never told her. But then again she never told him her secret.

            "Try, Malfoy."

            "Gladly." Malfoy took his wand out, and dropped to the floor.

            "Now, let's see." Malfoy said as if in real thought. " I think I will put a curse on both of you. Yes that is it. A nice little curse, that will make sure, you will never meet again. In this life or the next."

            "You are going to kill us?" Ginny asked shocked.

            "My dear, that is precisely what I'll do."

            "But you are to marry me."

            "My sweet, naïve Virginia" Malfoy started but got interrupted, by Harry who flung himself at Malfoy.

            "You shall not utter her graceful name from your unworthy mouth."

            He got brushed off easily, and was thrown onto the floor.

            "Petrificus Totalus." Malfoy yelled. "Potter, Potter, Potter, always such a Muggle lover."

            "Please don't hurt him." Ginny pleaded.

            "yes, you would like that wouldn't you," Malfoy said, " But no! I shall hurt him, and you too." He took a deep breath.

            Harry managed to look at Ginny, her eyes were wide in terror, her wands shaking uncontrollably. He wished he had brought his wand, but not having it, the Muggle approach was needed. It failed too.

            "Yes, the curse" malfoy's voice interrupted his thoughts. " In this life, and all here after, these two lovers shall never meet. If chance should have it, their lives together, will be short, and together they shall perish."

            A ray of white light shot from Malfoy's wand. It split and encircled both Ginny and Harry. The rays turned cloudy and spread in a wide circle around the two lovers. It made a beautiful circle and if's purpose wasn't so evil, one would thought that it was the best of spells, yet in the next second, out of the white cloudy mist, and a black light, a dagger one might say. It shot through Ginny's and Harry's bodies and two pained screams rose up into the air of the silent night.

            Ginny's body arched as the dagger rushed through her, the black light penetrating her. She felt it cloud her mind and concentrate on the pain. All her senses focused on the black light that radiated through her wound, but itself closed slowly. Yet Ginny could feel the blackness race through her, intruding her thoughts, slowing her heart. Her lungs drew in air, but it felt like smoke. She staggered forward and feel to the deck floor.

            Harry next to her had the same treatment, only he was more worried about Ginny, and this increased his pain. His thoughts of Ginny were interrupted by the blackness, and all he could see was death. He felt sick. He closed his eyes as the blackness in his heart, nearly overwhelmed it and caused it to stop. Moments later he opened them, and found Ginny on the floor.

            "That took care of that." Malfoy said pleased at his handiwork, as if it was a prank. "Enervate" he said and immediately Ginny woke up. She stared out in space and then Blinked once twice. She got to her feet. She looked at Harry and nearly rushed over to him, but a firm hand on her shoulder held her in Place.

            "Ginny please." Malfoy said, but Ginny refused to move. "Ginny! Now!" 

            Reluctantly Ginny turned around and left Harry, laying on the deck of the Titanic, his heart audibly breaking.

            In the distance, a misty soft iceberg drew dangerously close to the Titanic, the air on the ship grew icier and people hurried in doors. Harry closed his eyes, just as the iceberg made impact upon the hull of the mighty ship. His body shuddering was the last thing he felt, before he fell into nothingness.

~ 'O whaten a mountain is yon,' she asked

            'All so dreary with frost and snow?'

   'O yon is the mountain of Hell,' he cried,

            'Where you and I will go.'

    He struck the top – mast with his hand

            The fore – mast with his knee

And he broke that gallant ship in twain,

        And sank her in the sea. ~


End file.
